Sleeping Beauty
by EvilCassy
Summary: Megamind closed his green eyes for a while, trying to recovering control.  Thinking about Roxanne and MetroMan kissing made him nervous and lose clearness.  Pre & Post Movie. A Comparison between two different but similar events


_**Sleeping Beauty.**_

He was never good at slipping silently through the semi-darkness of the bedroom.

Calculating the distance between wardrobe and desk, he tiptoed near the bed gazing at the figure wrapped into the sheets.

Abstracted, his shin hit a chair and something falling on the floor in a soft noise. Stifling an imprecation, massaging his injured shin, he's certain that that damn chair wasn't there the evening before: She must have moved previously that night, for an unknown reason, unaware that she had just unsettle his purpose of being silent.

Yet, she seems to be still asleep. He could hear her breath calm and slow.

Was she really sleeping so heavy? Groping close to the bed, he checked.

Oh yeah, indeed. She was sleeping.

He switched on the night lamp. One, two, three times – No reaction.

Oh… come on! Neither with the sleeping spray she had such an heavy sleep!

"Roxanne?" he calls in a wishper.

"_MINION! What exactly didn't you understand of the concept 'TAKE EVERYTHING READY?' Because, really, I'm in the mood of explain you well!"_

"_Sir, you really didn't told me to prepare Miss Ritchi's chair together with 'the Trap of the Terror'…"_

"_Of course! Because it's called 'The Trap of the Fear', you dumb fish you! Oh, come on! Why I have to remember you EVERYTHING?"_

_Minion sighed in exasperation. "You could at least advise me that you've change the name of the Trap and you wanted to kidnap Miss Ritchi also today, Sir… It's twice this week, not once as usual!"_

"_I've put a post-it on the fridge!"_

"_Sir… I'm a Fish. I don't need to use a fridge, so I don't look at it." Another exasperated sigh. "No problem, anyway. Miss Ritchi's chair and ropes will be ready in a minute. I'm goin' to let her here, on this bench. Ok?"_

_His trademarked grin appears on Megamind's face. "Perfect." He sniggered, drumming his finger. "I'm going to have a taste of the sweetest rev-ange that a man could have against his nemesis. This time, Metro-Mahn will… Hey, Minion? Where're are you goin'? Wait! Won't you let me alone here to baby sit a knock- out noisy reporter, don't you?_

"_You've make me just two arms, Sir…" Mocked Minion, disappearing on the elevator._

_Megamind_ _snorted loud, crossing his arms on his chest while looking at the fainted girl that was lying on the bench._

_Now they were alone. The Brainbots were busy with Minion._

_He started to be nervous._

_They were alone. _

_And nobody was checking that Miss Ritchi was awaking! _

_Oh… WHY he had to do always EVERYTHING by himself?_

_He slipped the bag – ewww… it really smelled as hell. He should remind to Minion to put it in the washing machine – from the reporter's head. _

_TUC! Her head against the bench._

"_Oops. I apoloo-gyzee"_

_Uncombed hairs. __Red cheeks. Dry lips._

A gentle touch on her shoulder and her body glides from the side to the back, revealing the bare, warm skin of her shoulder crossing by the thin cotton strap of the nightgown.

And she was still sleeping, her serene expression of her face framed by rebel brown tufts.

_An insolent forelock. Even messed-up, she didn't seemed a distressed damsel in danger in the Evil Overlord's unmerciful hands._

_Maybe she's waking up screaming loud. – Vain Hope of a SuperVillian._

_But now we're alone and… so close. – Uncomfortable observation of a Nervous SuperVillian._

_And so?_

_So his fingers were touching lightly her cheek._

_Her skin seemed to be so soft._

_A Blush. It have to be also so warm._

_Must been so pleasant to touch._

"Hey… Roxanne" he whisper again, taking off the gloves for stroking better her face. His fingers pass through the hairs and tickle an earlobe, follow her jaw line until the lips.

_Her dry lips slightly open. The bag made her lipstick faded away._

_They were so inviting… but why?_

_Perhaps because he knew how those lips curves: _

_In a calculate smirk, during the TV reports._

_With a mockering, teasing grin, during his kidnapping. _

_And the grateful smile for MetroMan, every time he rescue her._

_Oh, yeah, right. _

_That grateful smile._

_Maybe MetroMan had kissed that lips just a few hours ago._

_He could image: a quick kiss to his girlfriend, before flying away to save the day._

_Or maybe he used to kiss those soft lips slowly, enjoying her taste holding her tight against him–but not too much to hurt her._

_His trophy, his deserved prize for being Metrosity's defender._

_This thought almost hurt Megamind: He started to loathe MetroMan more than usual._

_Really much more than usual._

_Roxanne wrinkled her lips and forehead, muttering something incomprehensible. She was going to wakes up. _

_Again the bag on her head, quickly. This time the mutter seemed to be a sort of protest. _

"_MINION!" _

"…Megs?" she grumble, a funny drowsy expression appears upon her face. She try to open her eyes, fighting against the sleepiness.

And his name.

Roxanne that calls him by name, when she wakes up. Well, better: Roxanne calls him by his nickname, a pet-name that just she use.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, shouldn't you wait for a kiss from your Prince Charming for waking up?"

Her yawn and a uncoordinated gesture make him giggle. "I can't see any Prince Charming here. There's just my blue alien boyfriend that doesn't come under the covers with me." She pretends to complain. "Move your butt, Megs. Take off your outfit and come here to warm yourself with me."

_Megamind_ _closed his green eyes for a while, trying to recovering control._

_Thinking about Roxanne and MetroMan kissing made him nervous and lose clearness._

_He didn't even know why he feels like this. And he hate to don't know or understand things._

_He just feels that it was unfair. It was just everything so damn unfair!_

"_Oh. Come on, just stop yourself to think it!"order to himself. It's just so natural that the most cute and smart girl in town was also the hero's girlfriend._

_Why_ _should be different? __Did anybody ever listened about a SuperVillan that get a girl's heart?_

_Minion came and take the girl on his shoulder, gently. There's no need to be rough even if it is strange, for the Evil Overlord's sidekick, being so kind with a victim._

_Anyway, Minion won't be able to be rough neither if he would to. __And also Megamind._

_Not_ _with Roxanne, at least._

His girlfriend's hug smells of vanilla, he can feels the warmth of her body through the cotton of her nightdress. Megamind squeeze her into his arms, placing a kiss on the neck that make her shiver.

The one that choose him. That one that accept him first.

It's him that Roxanne hugs, to him that she address her smiles and her laughs.

It's her Megs that she kiss, sometime quickly for greet or slowly and passionately. His Megs that she invites in her bad and makes love with. The only one with she wakes up in the morning.

The one that she gave the keys of her apartment, hooked by a Black Sabbath key holder.

"So you can come whenever you want and you can. You're always welcome in my place."

He's using a lot those keys. So much that he's planning to ask her to move with him and Minion, at the Not-More-Evil-Lair.

Roxanne is only his. Out of any logic and optimistic prevision.

_What a Turnout!_

**Hi Everybody!**

**This is my first fanfiction about this fandom, and just my second Fanfiction in English. **

**Unfortunatly, English is not my mother-tongue, and even if I use it every day for work, it's quite difficult write a story using it, or just translated a fan fiction originally written in Italian to English. **

**Literature structure is completely different.**

**So, please forgive my mistakes: I've checked twice, but I know it can be perfect.**

**Be Merciful with me! (Anyway, if somebody would like to correct my story… it will be a pleasure! Please send a Pvt message.)**

**I hope to be able to continue to write here….**

**Loves,**

**EC.**


End file.
